


this is how you will attain the justice you seek

by Eissel



Series: my values in another light [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Drabble, Gen, Hufflepuff Percy Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissel/pseuds/Eissel
Summary: "Weasleys always go to Gryffindor", a commonly held view by most familiar with the family. Well, if the Sorting Hat has anything to say about it, that won't be true for long.[Or: in order to be brave or ambitious, in order to use your wit for a cause, you must first be loyal to said cause.]
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Sorting Hat, Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Series: my values in another light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: au housing - flash fiction





	this is how you will attain the justice you seek

**Author's Note:**

> While I am a big advocate of a Percy resorting to Slytherin, I would also be in favor of a resort to Hufflepuff. Actually, I think Percy is a well fit character for any house, but Slytherin and Hufflepuff especially. Don't ask me why I would put him in Hufflepuff before I put him in Ravenclaw because I honestly don't know why either.

Percy fidgets on the stool, hands curled into tight fists around his worn out robes. If he remembers correctly (and he always does), he will have been the 3rd from last in the line, with only Oliver Wood and Audrey Woods behind him. 

But he doesn’t have the time to focus on where they might be placed, he can only dwell on his own placement as the hat drops down on his head.

_ Another one of you so soon? _ It asks, and Percy blushes luminescent red. It chuckles, deep and low at his embarrassment.  _ Just a joke Mr. Weasley. A joke, that’s all. Now, let’s see.  _ Percy waits as the hat does its thing, too meek to interrupt. 

(Besides, he knew where he had to go.)

_ You could fit in a lot of places Mr. Weasley,  _ It hems and haws.  _ You are certainly ambitious, and you have no lack of cunning. _ Fear shoots up his spine. No. He absolutely cannot go to Slytherin, he simply  _ cannot _ . 

(“Weasleys always go to Gryffindor.” His father had boasted, and Percy didn’t ask if it was true because the family tree spoke for itself. Literally.)

_ No! _ He shouts.  _ I’m a Weasley, put me in Gryffindor! _ The hat  tut s at him, scolding him.

_ I’m not quite done yet Mr. Weasley, please calm down.  _ It waits to see if he would interject, and finding that he stays silent; it continues.  _ You would also do very well in Ravenclaw, though, perhaps, not as well as you or others may think. And then there’s Gryffindor. Yes, that may be the house that could help you grow the best. Possibly.  _

_ What do you mean ‘possibly?’  _ Percy asks, and then regrets it, because if he had just let the hat continue with its train of thought, then he could have  _ possibly _ made Gryffindor without much fuss.

_ There is another house. You would do quite well in Hufflepuff Mr. Weasley.  _

_ No! _ He protests weakly.  _ Make me a Gryffindor! _

_ Hard work and fairness you have in spades. Ah, and there is your loyalty. Once given, it is not easily taken back. And once broken, it is not very easy to  _ **_regain_ ** _ either. In that way, you are most unfit for Gryffindor after all. _

_ Why? _ Percy asks with no little desperation.

_ Faith and loyalty. Faith is a Gryffindor trait, true and true. Loyalty, on the other hand, fits squarely in Hufflepuff’s court. Mr. Weasley, you would be just as good a Hufflepuff as you would Gryffindor. And though you would prefer to not dwell on it, Slytherin would eventually make an excellent home for you as well. _

_I won’t be. I can’t be._ _Weasleys are always in Gryffindor._ The hat chuckled sadly. 

_Mr. Weasley, did you ever realize that ‘stubbornness’ is a sort of loyalty as well?_ Before Percy can respond to that claim, the hat yells out _Hufflepuff_ at the top of its lungs, and Percy stares ahead in silence before shuffling off to the table cloaked in black and yellow.


End file.
